Genomics is revolutionizing research in evolution, developmental biology and, more generally, in the molecular biology of the cell in normal and pathological states. It promises to revolutionize medicine by the development of new diagnostics based on molecular fingerprints, the identification of drug targets, and individualized medicine. The revolution rests on high throughput experimental methods, closely associated high throughput computational methods--machine learning algorithms, mathematical statistics and the like---and modem information technologies that permit easy many to many communication between thousands of users. Our Ph.D. Program in Bioinformatics is currently directed at training two different groups: researchers who will become professionals in the field; i.e. who will move it forward by the development of new methods required for creative experimental research; and biomedical researchers who will be users of the technologies. Because computation and experiment are tightly coupled, all students in the Program must have hands on experience at the bench in addition to intensive training in computational methods. In recognition of the profound effect these technologies are likely to have on the social fabric, all students are required to take a core, full-credit course on legal and ethical implications of genomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]